


Average day

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Logan, Fluff, Little Remus, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan spends some time with his little, Remus.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Average day

"Cephy? What are you watching?" Logan asked as he walked into his and remus's room. Remus was sitting on their bed facing the tv. He had a green pacifier and a underwater themed coloring book open.

"Zombie land!!" Remus said happily, letting the pacifier drop from his mouth.

"Thats not appropriate for little boys like you," Logan said sitting down and petting Remus's head, He then moved to grab the remote.

Remus whined loudly, "but mama!!" 

Logan grabbed remus's paci and slipped it into the littles mouth to silence his whining. Remus immediately calmed down and contentedly sucked on the paci. 

"No buts dearest, regressing is meant to help you get away from your violent thoughts," logan said.

"M'kay mama," remus muttered around his paci and let his head fall to logans lap. 

"What age appropriate thing would you like to watch?" Logan asked.

"Paw patrol!!" Remus yelled.

"Alright, paw patrol it is," logan said, grabbing the remote and putting on the cartoon. 

As the episode started logan and remus began to get comfortable, cuddling as they watched. 

"did you know that dog pee can corrode metal?" Remus said to Logan.

"I did not know that," said logan, thankful that remus had stopped spewing violent thoughts for once.

Remus babbled quietly to himself as he watched the show.

"Mama?" Remus said quietly.

"Yes, dearest?" Logan responded.

"M' hungry," Remus said, "an' thirsty," 

"Alright, lets go get you something to eat then," Logan said as he stood up, remus following.

"Mama?" 

"Yes?" Logan responded.

"Can you carry me?" Remus looked up at Logan with a pout.

"Of course Cephy," Logan said, picking up the little. They made it to the kitchen and Logan set remus down, then went to the freezer and grabbed the dinosaur nuggets.

"What would you like to drink, dearest?" Logan asked as he opened the fridge.

"Appa juice!" Remus said happily.

Logan chuckled and grabbed remus' sippy cup from the cupboard. He filled the cup with apple juice and handed it to remus.

He then put the frozen nuggets on a plate and put them in the microwave.

After a few minutes the microwave beeped and Logan took the nuggets out and set the plate infront of remus, "careful, theyre hot," he said.

Remus didnt listen and grabbed one, taking a bite.

"Mama!!! It burnted my tongue!" Remus said.

"Its 'burned', also I did tell you it was hot right?" Logan said.

"B-but I didn' think it'd be that hot!" 

Logan kissed the boy on the cheek and shushed him, "you'll be ok cephy, here, drink your juice, it'll help." 

Remus drank his juice and finished up his nuggets, (letting them cool down first) and yawned loudly.

"M' tired mama," remus said quietly.

"Id expect so, it's almost naptime." Logan said, picking up the little.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door to their room, grabbing remus' paci and slipping it into his mouth.

He set the boy down and tucked him in, before getting up to leave.

"Mama?"

"Yes?" 

"C-can you stay? Please?" 

"Of course dear," Logan replied, getting under the covers with remus and holding him tight.

"Nigh' nigh' mama," Remus said.

"Goodnight cephy."

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a few months ago and finally finished it in celebration of the fact that i told my step-mom about my regression, and she wasnt angry!! She was the first family member i told and she was so understanding.


End file.
